


Sex On Fire

by stallingdemons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), peter hale - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Peter hale - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallingdemons/pseuds/stallingdemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elsa is found fourth on the dead pool, her price is the third highest, and has already experienced being almost killed. The pack find ways to protect each other. Even if it means involving the one and only Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I've never written smut before. This is my first time as well as my first work on here. With that being said, the smut will take a little bit to get too. I'm the kind of person that likes a little bit of story to go along with the naughty things. You have been warned. :)
> 
> If you like where the story line is going, I could possibly turn this into a story. Just let me know. :)

Elsa sat up in her bed, her knees coming up to her chest, her eyes flickering over towards the man lounging on her arm chair. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasped over his chest. She couldn't help but admire the way the sliver of the moon from her window shone down on his face, she would have to be one hell of a liar to say that Peter wasn't attractive. He was charming albeit very sarcastic, making it very hard for Elsa to fully ignore him. 

She was fairly new to Beacon Hills, but knew all too much of the supernatural beings that inhabited her new home. Her parents were fifth generation Druids, leaving Elsa to carry on their life work. Although with their move to their new home, she started to experience out of body experiences, visions, hallucinations, and being able to see into the past or future. It terrified her, fearing the worst but with much needed courage and curiosity; she turned towards their family friend of more than a few decades, Alan Deaton. It made him beyond puzzled, experimenting and learning of her new skills. It made for a hard conversation when it came to time to explain to her parents why she had been acting so strange. But whatever it was made her to be extraordinary and rare.

But it also made Elsa's name appear on the  _dead pool,_ making her the fourth name on the list with a 20 million dollar cash prize. Next to Lydia, she was third most expensive on that list. It made her question who she was and how someone else knew what she had been so careful to keep to herself.  _  
_

Scott sought her out, questioning her on what kind of being she was. Forcing her to reveal her new found identity and thus beginning a very awkward friendship among his pack. She offered to help Derek and Sheriff Stilinski find the  _Mute_ with her newly refined skills. Tracing him back to the school, it was there that almost ended her life.

If not for Peter, she would have been done for. It was then on that she started to trust Scott and his intentions, agreeing to take shifts watching over each other. Unfortunately for her, she was told that Peter would watching over her while her parents went out of the country. Unaware of the predicament their daughter was faced with. 

 She was dreading the nights where he'd be in the same room with her. It wasn't because she had heard stories of his murderous rampages or his short fuse with the wit and charm he possessed, it was because she found him to be undeniably attractive. Her mind was immersed in him, especially when she first met him. She was entranced by his witty banters with the pack, she knew right of the bat what kind of man he was. A man who craved power. But, she couldn't help but find herself day dreaming of what it would be like to be alone with him, the things she would say, the words she'd use to lure him into her bed. 

But, now that she was faced with it, she was stunned. She was all talk so she tried to ignore the thoughts but her mind wouldn't allow her to sleep. She kept picturing him naked and sprawled on her bed, her hormones were bursting with lust. 

"Just go to sleep."

She shifted in her bed, pulling the covers up and around her body, "I can't," she admitted, looking at the clock,  _2:43 am_. 

Peter opened his eyes, his gaze trailing over her curly, messy, shoulder length bed head, if it weren't for the fact she was young, he would call her adorable. "In case your adolescent mind was not paying attention the other night, I  _killed_ it. Just go to sleep, please." His eyes closed again, settling back into the comfortable armchair, his legs propped up on her bean bag he had placed in front of the couch. Although he had offered to be her guardian for the week her parents were out of town, he was slowly regretting it. She was clearly old enough to be alone but then he kept reminding himself that she was on the hit list and if he could prevent a large chunk of _his_  money away from the hands of the greedy, he was going to do just that.

"I know you killed  _it_ , but what if there are others? Others that want in on the money." She shivered at the though, suddenly wishing she had broken down and told her parents about her dilemma. But, they had been talking about their trip to Africa for months now, she couldn't ruin their fun because her name was on a dead pool. 

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Well then they're going to have to through me, princess." He sat up, his eyes flickering through the slit of the curtain that revealed the full moon, "You'd think that a pair of responsible parents wouldn't leave the country when their seventeen year old daughter's name is on a hit list and is listed for 20 mil." 

She chewed on her bottom lip, looking away from his curious gaze, "I didn't tell them," running both hands through her curls, she sighed, "I didn't want them to worry."

"Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed, "I don't think you understand, Elsa.  _Your_ name is on a list that is meant for someone to  _kill_ you. Someone is going to get 20 million dollars of  _my_ money because they succeeded in killing you. Don't you think that's worth mentioning?" 

Elsa groaned, covering her face with her hands, "You don't understand. All my parents have done my entire life is protect me." She peeked through her fingers, "I just wanted them to enjoy their lives without me needing them-"

"-yeah because that's clearly the most rational thing you can do." He snickered, "Worst phone call ever, 'Hi yes, is this a parent of Elsa Rivers? Yes, well we've got some bad news. Your daughter was brutally murdered because her name was a hit list that she failed to mention to you. If it makes you feel any better, she was priced at 20 million, but sorry for loss.' Are you insane?" Peter admired her sweet nature but he couldn't help but think of her to be naive. 

She narrowed her eyes slightly, lowering her hands completely, "Well, what about you? Why aren't you into the whole killing to get your money back? I mean that's what you do best, isn't it? Killing innocent people?" 

Peter smirked at her sudden mood change, "Ah, you've heard the stories, haven't you?" She nodded and he chuckled, "I'm a work in progress, love, but as much as I love playing games, this is not a game I'm interested in. I would only kill someone if  _all_ my money was included."

Elsa snorted, "So if I was the one person, you'd rip my throat out? "

"Is that a trick question?" The smirk still plastered on his face, the moon light giving it an ominous glow, "Of course. But, let's be honest, are you _really_   worth 117 million ? "

"It could happen, I'm listed at 20 million and that is way more than I'd think." 

Peter smirked, leaning back into the chair, "Well, if you think about it, if I rip your throat out, there's a fifty chance you could turn into a werewolf." 

She snorted, "And be like you? No thanks." Even though she found Peter to be absolutely tantalizing, she couldn't help but feel the need to hate him as well. 

"Being like me isn't as bad as you'd think, sweetheart." He yawned, stretching, giving Elsa a glimpse of the nicely defined V just above his pant's line. "I don't need beauty rest, clearly. But, I would like to sleep before the sun comes up. So please, be a good little girl and sleep."

"Fine, will you sleep with me?"

"What?" He choked.

Elsa blushed, her cheeks burning from embarrassment, he had taken her words in the complete opposite direction she wanted. "That's not what I meant when I said that," she chewed on the inside of her cheeks, "I'm used to Finn sleeping with me and since my parents took him-"

"-are you really comparing me to your dog?" His brow was raised but a smirk playing on his lips. "Just because I'm a werewolf does not mean I'm going to cuddle you like your dog does."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not that, you ass. I'm just used to a presence next to me. Once I fall asleep, feel free to go back to the chair." 

Peter contemplated his next move, regardless of his self control on the full moon, he wasn't a hundred percent sure he would be able to resist the animal within him once his skin touched hers. Even with her being young, she had a mature look to her, making her seem much older than she really was. Her soft and sweet nature was such a dark contrast to his manipulative and rough ways and he couldn't help but feel intrigued. He sighed, lifting himself from the chair, he walked towards the bed. He laid flat on his back, his hands behind his head, his eyes gleaming that steel blue, "I have moments, sweetheart. Don't look at this like you've seen a ghost." 

She nodded hesitantly, laying back down, she was inches from him. She concentrated on keeping her heart beat down to a normal pace, she didn't want him to know about her underlying crush. It was dangerous,  _Peter_ was dangerous. "Can I ask you an off the wall question."

"Are you ever going to sleep?" He asked, sighing when she didn't answer, "Go for it, champ." He closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable.

"Is having sex with a werewolf different then having sex with a regular person?" She almost giggled at his expression.

 He hesitated before answering, wondering if the girl was a bit more bold than he gave her credit for. "Are you seriously asking me this question? I mean are you planning on shacking it up with a wolf we don't know about?"

Elsa rolled her eyes again, tossing her hair of her shoulder, looking straight into his eyes, "I'm being completely serious." She looked up at Peter, her eyes glittering from the moonlight, "Is it? I mean if I were to have sex with let's say Stiles and then you, would there be any significant difference?" Her heart fluttered at the thought of sleeping with blue eyed man. 

"Aside from the fact that I would know exactly what I would be doing?" He shrugged, "Not a big difference, I'd imagine. Unless you happen to find yourself with one on a full moon."

Her attention was drawn to her window, she used her foot to move the curtain aside, letting the moon bathe them in it's light, murmuring, "What happens?" 

"It's more aggressive, dangerous. Especially if it isn't with another werewolf." He closed his eyes again, he needed to relax his senses, listening to her heart quicken was almost enough for him to take control of the situation and drive it in a way he didn't want to. Listening to her heart race faster made him chuckle, "I don't know where you got this impression of me, Elsa, but it's not going to happen."

"Why not?" She blurted.

His eyes snapped open at her response, his blood pumping and the beast within stirring awake. "You're a smart girl, Elsa. Don't make me spell it out for you."

She stayed quiet, her brain trying to fight the rational side, she had obviously been caught red handed thinking of Peter in that way, what harm could it do to push into it further? She sat up, "No one will know." 

Peter groaned, sitting up as well, he started to make his way off the bed but not before he felt Elsa's hand snake around his body, he froze as her lips made contact with the back of his neck, she trailed little kisses along the skin that was exposed to her. "Elsa," he warned, trying to keep his cool, "you have no idea what you're going to get yourself into."

She purred into his ear, "I don't care."

He gritted his teeth, "You should care."

Elsa moved around his body, planting herself in his lap. Her hormones had taken complete control of her brain, making her do things she would never do. She placed small kisses on his jawline, moving upwards to his ear, giving it a small and delicate kiss before nipping hard. She gasped as Peter's hand tangled itself in her curls, moving her face under his.

Peter's glowing blue eyes stared hungrily at her mouth before moving to her green orbs. "You've been warned," he said, his mouth hovering over hers, "please just walk away from this," his free hand traced her lips, making her whimper, "I don't want to hurt you."

She swallowed hard, her breath shaky, "You won't-"

He clenched his jaw, "-you don't know that. I'm  _killer_ , Elsa. You think you want this, sweetheart, but you don't. The full moon impairs my senses, I won't know when to stop." He inhaled deeply, the smell of sweet vanilla mixed with her natural scent was intoxicating. It only fueled the beast even more. 

Elsa bit her lip, "I trust you." 

He gave a deep chuckle, his breath tickling her nose, "That right there, love, is your biggest mistake." He let his eyes drink in her features, her sparkling eyes, the faint mole that hovers over the right side of her lip, the tiny freckles that dance across the bridge of her nose, the dimples that appear with every twitch of her lips. They stared at each other for a few minutes before all notion of Peter's self control disappeared. His lips crashed against hers, making the room spin for Elsa, her body had never craved sexual interaction like it did when she was pressed against Peter. His hands roamed over her teenage body, finding the places that made her shiver and whimper against his lips. His throat caught a deep growl as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

He stood up with her in his arms, turning around, he placed her gently on the bed, his lips pulling away from hers and down towards her neck, she whimpered out from the nips he gave her. She felt his claws on her legs, her eyes snapped open, suddenly afraid that she might have gone a little too far but that was all washed away when his lips soon met hers again. He broke away, his eyes gleaming blue and full of lust, Peter pulled his shirt up and over his head.

Elsa sat up, her lips kissing the exposed skin, leaving no skin untouched. She felt his hands trail down her sides, feeling him tug at the hem of her tee, she let him lift it up over her head. She heard him growl and it only stimulated her senses to want him. He started to work on her breasts, tearing the bra off of her frame, immediately teasing her nipple, his aggression becoming evident. She arched her back as his hand found it's way down to her shorts, she gasped as he tugged off her shorts in one fluid motion. 

Peter stopped all  the touching, his body hovering over hers, his hands and claws ripping into her sheets, his eyes unrecognizable underneath all the glow and lust, "You need to make me stop," he growled, trying hard to overcome the beast, "Elsa, I  _really_  don't want to hurt you."

She caressed his cheek, her lips meeting his softly and gently, "I would have stopped you if I thought you were going to hurt me, you  _won't_. You need to trust yourself." 

He jerked her upwards, her legs wrapping around his waist as he swung her around against the wall. His mouth glued the crook of her neck, his teeth sank in deep, drawing blood. She whimpered out but the thrill of the pain had mixed with her desire. Peter lapped up the blood that poured out, growling with each lick of the iron and coppery taste, guiding her hands to his belt. Urging her to unbuckle his pants.

She wasted no time in doing what he wanted, a shiver ran through her core as her hand brushed against his hard member, slowly finding herself nervous. Elsa wasn't in your average weight and height category, she was rather small in height. Her father always called her Mouse because of her small frame and she suddenly felt afraid of the pain that would surely come to her nether regions. 

Peter wasted no time in ripping her laced boy shorts off of her body, mumbling into her skin when he heard her whine, "I'll buy you another one." He had himself positioned, plunging deeply inside of her, he gave Elsa no room to get used to his size. He gripped her sides, his claws digging into her skin just enough to break skin but keeping the blood from flowing through, working his way into her at such a high and aggressive speed, it made Elsa cry out in both pleasure and pain. Her insides burned from the pain but it didn't hide the immense pool of pleasure she experienced. 

Elsa dug her nails into his arms, making the animal emerge more, a soft but deep howl escaped his lips, making her moan out. Her hips ached with the amount of pressure he had held onto them with. She begged for him to go faster, pulling out fast, he flipped her around, her back pressed firmly into his chest. The absence of him inside of her made her whimper but it was soon replaced with a moan as he found her again. His hand wrapped around her waist, while the other one found it's way towards her throat. She moaned a string of profanities as Peter kept up with his rough and hard strides in her body. The room was spinning, Elsa couldn't begin to decipher what she was feeling was pain or pleasure, her body felt like it was on a major high with feelings. She lost all control of her senses, only focusing on the poor ecstasy her body was experiencing. 

She yelped out when she felt his teeth sink back into her skin, she braced herself against the wall, his body taking hers in deep and hard thrusts. She whimpered out, "Peter," the second his name left her lips, she began to unravel, sweet sounds coming from her lips, her body tensing and then relaxing into his, the blood rushing to her ears, her legs shaking to stay standing. 

It didn't take Peter that much longer, she panted as she felt him release inside of her. She fell against the wall as she felt his claws retract and pull away from her body. She turned around, her body wobbling to stay upright, her eyes trailed over him, his eyes returning to his normal earthy blue orbs, his canines retracting, leaving a faint smear of blood on his lips. She tried to catch her breath but after that experience, she couldn't breath. She collapsed onto the ground, Peter rushing to help her onto her bed. 

"I told you I would hurt you." He looked over her, his eyes falling upon the marks he had given to her. Bruises already forming on her hips, the imprints of his claws marking along the dark marking, the trail of blood that leaked from his bite on her neck and the one dripping on the back of her shoulder. 

Elsa shook her head, trying to catch a breath, "It hurt but it didn't, Peter." She reached for her robe that sat at the end of her bed post, slinging it on, she watched as Peter pulled up his pants. She winced as she tried to sit further up on her bed, "I mean it kind of hurts now but it felt  _amazing_."  **  
**

He clenched his jaw, looking away from her, "You should have stopped me," Peter ran a hand through his hair, his eyes falling upon the bite mark again, "you better pray that I didn't bite you hard enough to turn you."

Her eyes widened, her hand reaching to touch the bite, blood dusting her finger tips, her eyes trailing to his, "You mean I could turn into a  _werewolf_?" 

Peter groaned, his hands flying to his face, suddenly feeling guilty for possibly ruining her life. To him the bite was a gift, to her; it was nothing more than a burden. He sighed, "Yeah." 

Elsa reached out towards his hand, pulling him closer, "If I do," she swallowed lightly, "you'll help me, right?" 

He bent down, taking her hands in his, "Yes." He gave her a soft smile, his hand reaching to caress her face, "It will be a new thing for me too, so bear with me, kiddo." 

"What are you talking about?"

He smirked, "The whole caring thing," he winked before realization hit him, "well this is going to be an interesting conversation with both Scott and the rest of his followers." 


End file.
